


Coming Out

by skinnydips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Swearing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnydips/pseuds/skinnydips
Summary: Sirius has always been weirdly attached to Remus, and never connected the dots. Only in his fifth year does he realize that he's had a crush on his best friend for the last three years.A short, fluffy story in which Sirius comes out as gay to Remus.





	Coming Out

"Moony?"

"Yeah padfoot?" Remus looked up from his homework to see a very unusual sight. Sirius was standing nervously by the foot of his bed, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it." Remus arched an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic way that his best friend was acting, but his heart jumped a little.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He had been hopelessly in love with Moony since he was in second year. It had been a bad transformation for Moony, and he was under strict bedrest from Madame Pomfrey. James and Peter had gone down to get breakfast, but Sirius had elected to stay with Moony until he woke up. He was an absolute mess, covered in scratches and bites that the wolf had furiously left on him. He had stirred in bed, turning to face Sirius sleepily.

"Hey," he had murmured, reaching out to Sirius. 

Sirius had been head over heels for him since then. But Remus had never showed any interest in anyone-boys or girls.

"Ah, shit-it doesn't matter," Sirius stammered, obviously flustered. He turned to walk away, but Remus called out to him.

"Aye, what is it?" Remus asked curiously, putting his books away.

Sirius stepped closer to him, his heart beating furiously in his chest. There was only a foot or so of space in between the two boys now.

"I'm gay," Sirius blurted, looking anywhere but the boy in front of him. Remus's heart gave a giant leap.

"Really?" He whispered, stepping closer to Sirius.

Sirius looked at his best friend, who was standing mere inches in front of him, a soft smile playing on his face.

Sirius hesitantly inched closer to Remus, tipping his head down to capture his lips with his own. Remus's lips were soft and pliant beneath his own, and tasted slightly of cocoa. It was pure bliss, better than anyone Sirius had ever kissed (and that was a lot).

Remus broke away first, breathing a bit faster than normal, and leaned his head against Sirius's.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay too you idiot."


End file.
